The Faceless Wars
A series of six wars fought over a time period spanning two millenniums involving the Faceless Ones. Wars #First Faceless War - #Second Faceless War - #Third Faceless War - #Fourth Faceless War - #Fifth Faceless War - #Sixth Faceless War - Antagonists Each war had a major Faceless One either in direct or indirect control. While the Faceless One is in technical control of the Faceless Armies, he uses lieutenants as his physical commanders. Tloke implies that only he truly knows the Faceless One's will, and that he is his second in command. Tloke is also the most common antagonist, fighting in, and instigating three of the wars, before allowing himself and his lieutenant, Grake to be 'defeated' by The 12 Pillars. Most of the Faceless leaders were finally defeated during the Sixth Faceless War. First Faceless War *Tloke - Leader of the Faceless Horde. Lost the Horde during the war. *Grake - Chief lieutenant of Tloke, his major battle was the Siege of Everthorn. *Tomahawk - A powerful siege engineer who betrayed the humans for his own profit. *Jzonzz - A Faceless One, a skilled strategist. *Rewse - A female Faceless One who attacked Sabbatholm, and eventually Cameo and Jaedinar. Second Faceless War *Azrael - Commander of the Putrid Mob *Userik - Second in command *Otuesk - Commander of the eastern fronts. *Ifor Ilom - An mercenary Elf who acted as an assassin. He slew three world leaders Third Faceless War *Yyrin - Used her abilities to control world leaders into fighting one another, then used the remnants of the Putrid Mob and the Faceless Horde to start proper wars. *Otuesk - He leads his remain forces to sicken the people of Cameo, and make them blame the current war. *Attarack Matan - A Goblin, he was in charge of a plan to destroy the Arcadian city. Fourth Faceless War *Tloke - Instigator, he brought over the Kun by revealing the Full World Map to them. *Golden Emperor Ciretako Ratusk - The Golden Emperor of the Kun, he ruled the Old Lands and lusted for new. *Lavi Ratusk the Bloody - Heir of the Golden Emperor *Daskas - Faceless One who acted as an adviser to Ciretako. *Newtega Chenchen - A General of Kun who does not trust the Faceless, but conquest is too great a pull for him. Fifth Faceless War *Deja - A Faceless Elder, he attempted to gain power over the world by replacing the criminal world with doppelgangers. *Hassh - A Faceless General under Deja, he leads the army of Faceless ones, Satyrs and Harpies that distracted the nations. *Persarin A Faceless One who acted as a 'rival', often driving opposing mob bosses into alliances with Deja. Sixth Faceless War *Tloke - This time, he brought an fleet of Faceless Dreadnoughts to destroy the power of the time, the fleets. *Grake - controller of the land army, once again. *Jzzaera - Daughter of Jzonzz, she worked to kill Tloke and take control by setting the 12 Pillars in his path. Notes *Ifor Ilom: Archer, One with enemies. Category:Story Arc